Theft and misplacement of power tools at job sites and during transportation are significant problems for professional power tool users. Higher costing and higher quality power tools often are subject to a greater risk of thievery. In some instances, potential buyers choose lower costing and lower quality power tools to reduce the chances or impact of theft. Additionally, periodically checking inventory of such tools, for instance, to ensure all tools are returned at the end of a work day, can be a burdensome and cumbersome process. The burden is particularly significant for businesses responsible for maintaining a large corral of tools.